1. Field
The present invention relates to a touch panel input device and an input detection method thereof, and more particularly to a touch panel input device capable of improving a signal-to-noise ratio of a touch panel and an input detection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, with the development of electronic communication technologies, a variety of electronic devices are being provided. Such an electronic device increasingly has a tendency to emphasize manipulation easiness for users and a good design. It is diversification of an input device represented by a keyboard or a keypad that is emphasized according to the trend.
The input device has been developed from data processing through the input device, e.g., a keyboard, a keypad, etc., to an available touch panel functioning as both an input device and an output device. The touch panel commonly designates an input device allowing a user to input by touching a screen of a display device without separate input equipments.
The touch panel detects whether the touch is input or not by detecting a capacitance stored in a plurality of node capacitors formed by row lines and column lines which are arranged to cross each other in the form of a matrix. However, since the capacitance of the node capacitor is changed due to the influence of noise, etc., generated from the display device, there is a possibility of malfunction of the touch panel.